Una simple razón
by Victoria Woods
Summary: Norte siempre estaba celoso de cualquiera que se le acercara a su preciado hermano, el cual esta cansado de su actitud. Cierta persona al oir esto formula una teoría la cual quiere comprobar, y...¿Que tiene que ver Rusia en esto?. (Warnings: NortexMexico, Yaoi, un poquito de RusiaxMexico, y algo de Spamano)


Una simple razón

(MexicoXNorte [OC de GYRHS])

~Hace un mes~

"Vee~ ¡Nos vemos luego!"

"¡Si claro!"

Se escuchó el sonido de un carro acelerando acompañado por el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Un sonriente joven entro a su casa, lanzando su chamarra a su sillón para después caminar hacia su cocina por un vaso de refresco; Para su sorpresa otro chico, que se veía bastante más alto que el, un poco más viejo, sin embargo con apariencia similar lo esperaba en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y su expresión mostrando enojo.

"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Con quién? ¿A qué hora te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¿Qué putas hicieron?-"

"¡Waah! ¡Norte! Fui a acompañar a Italia a comprar unas cosas, me fui en la mañana y no te dije simplemente porque se me paso" El moreno suspiro

"No es para que te pongas así, no eres ni mi madre ni mi amante…¿Por qué tienes que ser tan protector?..."

"PORQUE SOY TU HERMANO, TENGO DERECHO A SABER EN DONDE ESTABAS"

Y esta rutina siguió varias veces más, México estaba sorprendido, ya que si bien su hermano podía ser algo protector, no llegaba al punto de ser ASÍ de protector, estaba sospechando algo, y notaba un sentimiento en su voz, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y dejarlo solo como su no tan extraño amor fraternal.

~Hace 2 semanas~

México estaba felizmente platicando con el gigante de cabello beige, Rusia. Eran grandes amigos desde hace ya algo de tiempo, y sabía que no había problema si su hermano los Veía hablando.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"No Rusia, por más tentadora que suene tu oferta, no me volveré uno contigo"

"Oh no, no era eso~ Aunque deberías pensar mejor tu respuesta para esa pregunta, da" Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, pero un aura asesina, la cual (como diría el) le venía "valiendo madres".

"¿entonces qué?" lo miro curioso el más joven de los dos

"¿Por qué tu hermano se volvió así?"

"¿Así? ¿Cómo?"

"¡Mas protector! Si se volviera toda vía más…S-Se parecería m-mucho a mi querida h-hermanita" El Ruso tembló al recordar a Bielorrusia.

"Oh bien, se podría decir que la culpa la tuvo Francis, déjame contarte la historia"

~Flashback~

"Ohonhon, Mexique~ cuanto haz crecido mon amour, y que _atractivo_ te vez~"

"Este…¿Gracias? Mmm ¿p-podrías alejarte un poquitito?" El nervioso chico trato de empujar al Rubio, realmente lo ponía nervioso. Aunque tenía buenas relaciones con él, su reputación no era la mejor.

"Pero, ¡eres tan hermoso! Déjame admirarte un poco más~"

Francia se acercó incluso más, su aliento contra el de México, el cual estaba desesperado por alejarlo, sin embargo sus nervios hacían que la fuerza le fallara y sus manos temblaran, haciendo imposible aquella tarea.

"¿PERO QUE CHINGADOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!" Un furioso Norte entro y (para alivio de México) los separo, para después darle un fuerte puñetazo al francés en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar por la boca.

"¡RETIRADA!" El europeo gritó y salió corriendo.

Norte miro a su hermano con falso enojo, el cual enmascaraba su preocupación hacia él, temía que el francés hubiera tocado regiones que no deberían ser molestadas, él simple pensamiento de eso lo hacía gruñir y desear matar al imbécil.

"L-Lo tenía bajo control…" Dijo México mirando hacia otro lado.

"Si claro, como él estaba a punto de violarte, era claro que estaba bajo control…" El gruño, sus ojos verdes ahora se posaron directamente en los de su hermano.

"Gracias" El menor susurro y se fue corriendo.

Si México hubiera volteado, podría haber notado la breve expresión de tristeza en su hermano, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente para volver a su serio temple.

~Fin del flashback~

"Y desde ese día, me protege como si fuera algún tipo de gema preciosa o algo así"

"Creo que luego hablare seriamente con Francia~" La expresión de Rusia se volvió más oscura y maniaca.

"Aunque respecto a Norte…Tengo una teoría…" susurro más así mismo mientras su expresión cambio drásticamente a una que mostraba concentración al pensar.

"¿Mmm? ¿Cuál? Yo creo que solo es su deseo de protegerme…" Suspiró el moreno

"No, no, no me hagas caso, solo una loca teoría, nada importante, da"

"Está bien"

"México, hora de irnos" El inexpresivo Norte empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

"Habla del diablo, y él aparecerá, ¡Nos vemos!" El moreno se despidió y procedió a seguir a su hermano, el cual volteo hacia Rusia y le lanzo una mirada fría, la cual no tuvo ningún efecto en él, solo lo puso a pensar más en aquella teoría.

"Celos...¿Sera posible que?" El ruso sacudió su cabezo y regreso a su normal sonrisa

"Niet, Él es incapaz de pensar de esa manera de su hermano…aunque mi hermana piensa así de mi…"

Como por arte de magia Bielorrusia se le subió encima y lo abrazo fuertemente

"¡CASATE CONMIGO HERMANO!"

"¡VETE A CASA!"

Después de lograr escapar de su hermana, Rusia pensó que lo mejor sería comprobarlo, sabía que se ganaría un gran golpe por parte del moreno, pero sinceramente no le importaba.

~Hoy~

México estaba ocupado comiendo unas ricas enchiladas verdes, cuando escucho el timbre sonar, avisando que había visitas.

"¿Quién?" grito dejando los cubiertos encima del plato.

"Soy Rusia~" Una dulce y algo aguda voz resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

México sonrió y la abrió, mostrando a la alta figura.

"Pásale" El moreno dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que el pálido hombre se acercaba y sentía el agradable calor de adentro de su casa, y un aroma a comida y flores, girasoles específicamente, la flor que tanto amaba.

Se sentó en el sillón, mientras que México termino de comer, y de golpe se terminó su vaso con agua de horchata.

Mientras tanto Norte bajo las escaleras, viendo al ruso, su expresión (ya inexistente) cambio a una todavía más seria y ligeramente "enojada".

"Buenas, Rusia, hace rato que no te veo"

"Unas dos semanas, da"

"Al parecer" El de ojos verdes suspiró y fue a la cocina, viendo de reojo a su hermano el cual empezó a caminar felizmente hacia el hombre con ojos morados, para después sentarse junto a él, y empezaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia.

"¿Cómo es que de tantas veces que vienes y te expones al sol, no te lastima?" Preguntó México

"Muy fácil, tengo el génesis de Alexandria, esto causa que mi piel sea muy pálida, claro está, aparte de que vivo en el frio, pero incluso más resistente al sol que la tuya, además, causa que no tenga ningún tipo de bello aparte de el de las cejas y el cabello, no puedo engordar y…" de golpe sentó a México en sus piernas y acerco tanto su cara que podía sentir el aliento del moreno en sus labios.

"Causa mis ojos morados" dijo mirando al joven a los ojos, después rosó sus labios con los de el en un delicado beso.

México estaba completamente sonrojado, tanto que los tomates que el cultivaba llorarían de vergüenza. Aparte de eso, estaba petrificado, no podía, ni quería alejarlo, tal vez eran sus bellos ojos, o el embriagante olor a vodka y girasoles que desprendía, era como un imán que lo atraía y mantenía en sus brazos, sintiendo aquel dulce y (gracias a los labios del ruso) frio beso.

Mientras tanto norte veía todo eso, lo cual lo hizo enojar. Ya no lo quería negar, eran celos, el impulso y amargo sentimiento que lo hacía alejar a cualquiera que pudiera robar a su adorado hermano. ¿Pero por qué estaba celoso? ¿Cómo esa simple muestra de afecto hacia su sangre hervir de rabia? Volvió a mirarlos y vio al ruso mirarlo por un segundo con una pecaminosa sonrisa plasmada en sus pálidos labios, con los cuales retomo su tarea de besar al moreno, sin embargo más apasionado, y no como el inocente beso de antes.

Era todo, esa mirada, el nuevo beso, todo hizo a Norte entender por qué de sus celos y lo hizo explotar. Se dirigió velozmente a la sala y delicada pero con igual rapidez, cargo a México y lo puso en otro sillón, después volteo hacia el ruso, el cual solo seguía con aquella maléfica sonrisa en su inocente rostro, y con un grave y ronco tono de voz dijo lo siguiente:

"El hermano mayor esta celoso~ ¿es que tú también quieres un poco?...o es posible" Se levantó de su asiento y lo miro fijamente

"¿Que tú seas el que lo quiera con el adorable México?"

Norte estaba paralizado, y posiblemente, por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo. Jamás pensó en ver aquel lado del ruso, de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba que lo tenía, y prefería creer eso.

"mmm, que callado, si no te molesta retomare esto en la recamara de _mi_ girasol~"

Ni siquiera un segundo después de que dijo eso, un puñetazo cayo en su cara, haciendo que sangre brotara por su nariz y boca. Los golpes siguieron hasta que el moreno se cansó, suspiro y sonrió al ver su trabajo, varios moretones y una que otra cortada en la cara del ruso, la cual estaba cubierta de sangra.

"Ahora lárgate…"

El ruso, al cual jamás se le borró la sonrisa, se marchó. Norte suspiro y abrazó a su hermano, el cual estaba temblando, realmente no quería ver aquel violento lado de Norte, y menos cuando pensaba fue culpa propia.

"L-Lo si-"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué soy tan sobreprotector?"

"Eh, ¿sí?" México sintió como su hermano se alejó un poco de él, pero solo para verlo a la cara.

"Bueno, hay una simple razón para eso"

"¿Y cuál es?" El menor preguntó inocentemente.

Su hermano le susurro en el oído

"Odiaría que la persona a la que amo se fuera con otro" su tono de voz era serio, sin embargo se sentía el cariño que le tenía al otro.

Final extendido 1.

~Mientras tanto, en el patio de la casa de los hermanos~

"Y con esto pruebo mi teoría" Rusia soltó una risilla mientras Letonia y Lituania limpiaban sus heridas y las curaban.

"No creo que haya valido la pena el que ahora el mayor de los ellos lo odie con la pasión de mil soles ardientes" Objetó el país shota.

"CAYATE LETONIA" los otros le gritaron temblando.

"Creo que debería explicarles lo que paso cuando el señor Norte se calme un poco" Añadió nerviosamente Lituania.

"Es una gran idea~" Sonrió el ruso, aprobando lo que dijo el más grande de los bálticos.

Final Extendido 2.

"y le susurré en el oído que odiaría que la persona a la que amo se fuera con otro" Norte tomo un trago de su tequila mientras veía como España sonreía algo incómodamente ante la historia de él porque sus hijos se volvieron pareja.

"Que guay historia p-pero, son hermanos…no creo que su relación sea muy bien vista…"

"Lo dice el que ama a un cierto italiano poco después de que lo tuvo a su mando" Objetó México, con un notable tono de molestia en su voz, algo nada característico de él.

"no suena tan ma-"

"Y en ese entonces Romano era un niño pequeño y tú eras ya un adolecente…" Norte Interrumpió a España y termino la frase de su hermano.

"…." España se quedó silencioso

"Hmph, hagan lo que quieran, no me importa en lo absoluto" Romano, quien estaba sentado junto a España mientras los hermanos contaban su historia, dijo secamente pero con un visible sonrojo en su cara, causado por la mención del amor de España hacia él.

"Díganme, ¿ustedes han…?" España preguntó, aun mas incomodo, incluso ya se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntar.

Mientras Norte sonreía victorioso y engreído, México se volvió a sonrojar, era más que obvio quien siempre era el uke y quien su seme.

"Hay dios" España escondió su cara entre sus manos.

Su conversación siguió, hasta que (y con mucho trabajo) España dio su aprobación a la pareja, la cual, ni siquiera la quería, de hecho España se auto invitó a la casa de ellos cuando escuchó que Norte y México salían, preguntando porque y rogando por explicación.

~Time skip~

La pareja de España y Romano se fue, pero justo después escucharon el timbre sonar.

"¿Ahora quién?..." Norte suspiro y abrió la puerta, revelando al ruso.

"Largo" Norte simplemente dijo y cerró la puerta, pero, al no oír el sonido que marcaba que se cerró, volteó y vio que el gigante paro la puerta.

"Vine a disculparme por lo de la otra vez, solo quería probar mi teoría de que amabas a tu hermano, y fue más que acertada, da" El casi albino admitió honestamente.

Norte notó esto, pero aun dudoso asintió.

"Bien, te creó, ahora largo" volvió a cerrar la puerta y esta vez, no fue parada por nadie.

"no tardo mucho" Rusia se encogió de hombros y se fue.

"¿Quién era?" México pregunto.

"Rusia" Norte respondió simple y directamente.

"Lo corriste de seguro, ¿no?" México le sonrió a su amado

"Claro" Norte le correspondió mientras lo abrazaba

"Te recuerdo que no eres ni mi madre ni mi-"

"de hecho, si soy tu amante, y aparte de eso, tu hermano"

"uuh…" México se sonrojo cuando el mayor se refirió a él como su amante.

"Lo deberé dejar más en claro ya que lo olvidaste~" La voz de Norte se volvió más ronca de lo usual mientras tiraba a su hermano al sillón, atacando su cuello con besos y mordidas.

El resto de la noche, bueno, lo dejare a su interpretación e imaginación…


End file.
